The goal of immersive theaters is to make the viewers truly feel as though they are physically present and experiencing the depicted imagery in real life. Various immersive-type theaters exist. These theaters attempt to trick the audience into forgetting that they are in a theater and allow their senses to convince themselves that they are actually there. Many of these theaters utilize either standard stadium seating or a suspended seating configuration and consist of a curved screen that occupies a portion of the viewer's line of sight.
When a screen's edges are visible to a viewer, it is apparent to the viewer that he is looking at a screen, and the immersive aspect is lost. The edges create a drastic disparity from the images on the screen and the darkness beyond the edges of the screen. Certain theaters position the seats close to the screen. Disadvantageously, when the seats are positioned in this manner, not all viewers experience the same quality of immersion. It can be difficult for the viewers to take in the imaging in its entirety; rather, this type of configuration forces the viewer to focus on just a portion of the imaging.
Therefore, there remains a considerable need for an immersive theater experience having a screen that occupies the entirety of the viewers' line of sight that can efficiently seat a number of viewers relative to the screen size, while providing the same quality of immersive experience to each seat, regardless of its position in the seating arrangement.